1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network control method and system which connects a computer with an image forming apparatus via a network, performs various kinds of controlling of an image forming apparatus from the computer, and is configured to grasp operational state data from the image forming apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the recent years, computers have become much more commonplace in an office environment. Documents developed on a computer are often either output in hardcopy form from a printer or sent by computer correspondence to some distant place. Likewise, the documents received by computer correspondence are output by a printer connected to a computer and so on.
Copying machines are marketed as an independent office automation apparatus, and thus are often viewed as "stand-alone" devices. However, consistent with office automation initiatives, a number of multi-functional machines having both a copying function and a printer function which that are both connectable to a computer are increasing. Consequently, as the number of apparatuses for outputting documents (e.g., printer, facsimiles, and copying machines) increases in an office, so does the required space for hosting the increasing number of apparatuses.
In light of the trend for increased computer automation, and the associated space requirements, multi-functional machines that perform the functions of multiple traditional stand-alone devices are also increasing in number. Multi-functional machines are attractive because only one device needs to be installed rather than a plurality of apparatuses.
One approach for consolidating computer resources is to connect a printer for common use by a plurality of computers via a networks such as a LAN (Local Area Network). Furthermore, for example, the systems described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No.2-16076/1990 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No.3-63161/1991 are well known related art.
And further, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2-67167/1990, a plurality of printers are connected to a network and additionally, the name of each printer or the like can be read out on the network. A device for seeking suitable processing "efficiency information" obtained from a plurality of printers on the network is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2-12323/1990 and Japanese Laid -open Patent Publication No. 6-143755/1994. An automatic selection of the printer which achieves an output demand of the computer by exchanging information between the printer and the computer via the network is also disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No.-173173/1992.
However, regarding a combination of a computer and a printer, or a computer and a multi-functional machine, presently, these devices are considered distinct devices which are independently developed and manufactured, and therefore, mutual relationships and interfaces therebetween have not been fully identified. Needless to say, because both computer/printer and computer/multi-function units have to be connected to each other, the above-mentioned combination at least requires an interface so as to be compatible with one another.
Except special devices, a computer generates its own printing instruction through computer software. For example, instructions for printing in WINDOWS.RTM. by Microsoft Corp. are common regardless of the model of the printer. Namely, regardless of function and ability of the printer, if the printers are compatible with one another, the respective printers output sheets according to common printing instructions provided by the computer.
In some advanced software applications, the number of printing conditions such as a number of printed sheet, a printing area in a sheet, an adjustment of printing layout or the like increases. However, these printing conditions exist regardless of how the function is achieved in the printer and the multi-functional machine.
Further, a printer, a facsimile, a copying machine, and a multi-functional machine are often connected to a computer as a terminal. However most recently, many of the copying conditions as seen in usual copying machines are not configured to operate with printing instructions from the computer. For example, in the device disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-20976/1995, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, filed by the present applicant, there is proposed to display both the operating condition of the multi-functional machine connected to the computer and the operating condition of the multi-functional machine registered in the computer. However, in the above apparatus, a technical field and a point of view are different than the present invention. Differences are evident in the displaying of only the operating condition, and the graphical displaying of the operating panel of the image forming apparatus such as a multi-functional machine or the like (as to be discussed with the present invention) which is chosen from the operating condition as a pre-registered value displayed in a display of the computer.
In such manner as stated above, there are some problems to be solved in the prior art, as identified by the present inventor, as stated below.
1. In a conventional computer, printer, multi-functional machine and the like interconnected in a network-based system, a computer cannot conveniently dispatch print instructions regardless of the function of the printer or other network terminal.
2. Even though the network terminal equipment connected to the computer is recognized in the background art, the condition of the network terminal is not recognized beforehand. Furthermore, even though the printer is connected to the network with the computer, a printing operation is disabled when the image forming apparatus is operating normally, malfunctioning or when the image forming apparatus is otherwise busy.
3. If an operating panel of the image forming apparatus cannot be seen by an operator, the operator cannot know whether the requested operating image forming condition is practicable. Even though the image forming apparatus connected to the network is displayed on the display of the computer, an operator is obliged to search the location where the outputting apparatus is located if the installed location of the apparatus is unknown to the operator. Furthermore, if the apparatus is installed in a distant place from the computer, it takes a long time for the operator to fetch the printed sheet, and total time for printing turns out to be long as a result thereof.
4. Even though the network is constructed to display on the image forming apparatus display connected thereto and to display the operating panel on the display of the image forming apparatus which is chosen by an operator to input the image forming condition, if only one apparatus is displayed from among a plurality of executable apparatuses, it is not convenient when another apparatus is located at a place closer than the image forming apparatus.
5. And further, a problem arises when no executable apparatus exists when a plurality of image forming conditions are input, and printing (image forming) is thus not possible at all. Even though there is an image forming apparatus which satisfies other image forming conditions, the satisfaction of an operator becomes lowered inevitably if there is no image forming condition which the operator particularly requires. Furthermore, assuming that an image forming apparatus is retrieved which nearly satisfies the image forming condition input by the computer, there are no countermeasures for satisfying the image forming condition(s) which is not met by the retrieved image forming apparatus.
6. Even though the apparatus which satisfies the image forming condition as sufficiently as possible and the apparatus having many high priority image forming conditions are displayed, it is impossible to determine to what extent the desired printing quality will be realized, because it is not clear which conditions input by an operator are met and not met.